Tablet computers and mobile phones, particularly smartphones, are growing in popularity. These devices are used in a wide variety of settings for personal pleasure and to increase productivity. One of the appeals of tablet computers and smartphones is ease of access due to the use of a touchscreen as an interface with the computer and/or the internet. Tablet computers and smartphones (hereinafter collectively referred to as touchscreen devices or display devices) can be used in a clinic, hospital or other care-giving environment by doctors, nurses, or other caregivers, as well as by patients and the family and friends of patients.
Hospitals, clinics and other care giving environments are subject to transmission of diseases through physical contact and via the air. Sterilization of objects that come into contact with patients, staff, and family are important, both before contact to protect the patient, and after contact to protect the general public. To date, the ability to sterilize a tablet computer or smartphone has been limited to alcohol swabbing or insertion into a sterile x-ray envelope. These solutions present significant drawbacks, including possible damage to the touchscreen device due to excessive alcohol usage, incomplete sterilization due to human error, inability to access the device due to a lack of electrical conductivity through the envelope material, and lack of ability to view the device through envelope material.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0256019 discusses technologies for providing sterilization of a touchscreen or other tactile input surface of a user input device. A self-sterilizing user input device includes a touchscreen for receiving tactile user input and an ultraviolet (UV) light source that emits UV light onto a touchscreen at a sterilization wavelength. A controller selectively activates and deactivates the UV light source according to whether a user is at or near the user input device. According to one aspect, the user input device includes a backlight to illuminate the touchscreen. The UV light source is positioned with the backlight to provide the UV light from a rear side of the touchscreen.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0021476 discusses a medical display system for performing a medical function, including: an image display unit configured for displaying a medical image data set, and an additional device, wherein the additional device is integrated with said image display unit and is configured to assist in performing the medical function of the medical display system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,229 discusses an enclosure within which an elongated medical thermometer is to be placed prior to insertion into the body orifice of the subject whose temperature is to be taken. The enclosure may be secured to the thermometer at its heat sensitive portion. This enclosure will enable attainment of a level of asepsis presently obtainable only by discard of the thermometer itself after one-time use.